


There Goes My Hero

by Icantswim



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 1d, 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5 Seconds of Summer as Avengers, 5SOS - Freeform, Alternate Universe- Powers, Ashton is Deadpool, Bebe is Black Widow, Calum is Antman, Harry is Captain America, He doesn’t have the eyepatch tho, James is Nick Fury, Liam is Hawkeye, Louis is Iron Man, Luke is Spiderman, M/M, Michael is Quicksilver, Niall is Thor, One Direction as the Avengers, Zayn is Hulk, i know it’s a bummer, one direction - Freeform, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icantswim/pseuds/Icantswim
Summary: After a long night of watching the Avengers kick some rogue robot’s ass, Louis dreams of being one of those heroes. When he wakes up, his dream becomes a shocking reality.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	There Goes My Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I got this idea from Michael Cliffords hair. I was watching an interview and he really reminded of Quicksliver from Avengers: Age of Ultron. So I figured why not make my favorite real life people into my favorite fictional characters? Well here it is! Let me know if there are any major grammatical errors, because this is un-beta’d. The title of this work is from Hero by The Foo Fighters and the title of this chapter is from Decode by Paramore. Thanks and enjoy!

“On your six!” A raspy voice comes through the line on Harry’s earpiece. A flash of crimson and gold swoops past him, nearly knocking him off balance as the star-branded shield comes barreling towards its respectful place on his arm. 

“Watch it, Lou!” Harry shouts as a small goblin-like creature comes barreling towards him.

“Sorry Hazza!” Louis apologizes, before blasting the goblin stomping towards Harry.

“Thanks, love.” Harry sends a quick grin towards the sky, where Louis (clad in the Iron Man suit) is hovering above, blasting random creatures with his repulsors. 

“Two things,” Liam pauses to shoot at a creature climbing towards him, “One, use your alias on the field, it’s not that complicated. And two,” He grunts as he narrowly misses a piece of rumble being doing towards him, “No being cute through the intercom. No one wants to hear that.” 

“Someone is quite sour,” Niall comments before smacking an octopus-like creature forcefully with his hammer.

“Sounds like he needs to get laid,” Ashton chimes in, katanas whizzing through the air. 

“You’re welcome Ash! I just totally saved your leather-bound ass!” Michael comes to a halt next to Ashton.

“I missed it, what happened?” Ashton looks around himself, confused.

“There was a unicorn that was totally gonna stick its horn up your ass if I hadn’t gotten here on time.” Michael explains, before zooming off in a blur again.

“A unicorn, what the hell Mikey? I wanted to see a unicorn!” Comes Calum’s voice through the intercom, before he shrinks down to average size from the skyscraper-height he had previously been. 

“Like I said guys,” Liam grumbles, “Use your alias.”

“Yes sir! Hawkeye sir!” Michael says after coming to a halt next to Liam on top of a tall building’s roof.

“Get back down there, jackass!” Liam rolls his eyes as the speedster.

“Sorry Liam!” Michael zooms back down to the heart of the action. 

“How’s it coming boys?” A calm voice comes through all of their earpieces.

“And girls, James!” Bebe corrects, sending a dagger at a goblin's heart.

“And girls.” James corrects himself.

“Peachy, James.” Louis answers.

“Any injuries?” James inquires.

“None, except Hulk kinda got stuck in Luke’s webbing. Poor kid came whizzing down with it.” Louis supplies.

“Are they both alright?” 

“I’m great, Mr. Corden!” Luke’s over-enthusiastic voice rings through the line.

“And Hulk?” 

“Here, I’ll let you decide.” Louis opens his faceplate so that the Hulk could hear him clearly, “You doin’ alright there buddy?” he asks the green giant.

Hulk merely rolls his eyes before bringing his large fists down and crunching a few cars and straggling creatures underneath them. “Hulk smash!” 

“Here that, James? He says he’s doing wonderful.” Louis closes his face plate and begins blasting more creatures.

“Didn’t realize you spoke Hulk, Tomlinson.” James admits.

“The more you know, Corden.” 

“Troll-lookin’ thing on your 4, Nialler! Louis calls. 

“Thanks, lad!” Niall calls towards the sky before summoning a lightning bolt and striking the troll with it.

“Oi! Watch it mate! I’m in a metal suit here and last time I checked, lightning and metal don’t mix!” Louis hollars, flying away from where the bolt of lightning had been summoned.

“I have control of it, no need to worry.” Niall sends another strike of lightning soaring towards some sort of flying ship approaching Louis.

The flying ship bursts into a fit of sparks and smoke before finally crashing to the ground at Niall's feet, being engulfed in white flames. 

🪞

_Captain America wields his shield at flying robots. Iron Man blasts them from above. Hawkeye meticulously shoots at them with his bow and arrows from high above on a nearby skyscraper. Thor hurls his hammer and electrocutes anything that comes within reach. Black Widow weaves herself in between in the oncoming enemies, sending bullets from her pistol at their wiring. Hulk simply smashes anything and everything under his large, green fists before stomping on it for good measure._

_The live action video tape is being recorded by some cameras that are hardly surviving the destruction, sending them out to news stations world-wide._

_“Ouch, that’s gotta hurt!” Louis winces at the action unfolding on his flatscreen tellie hanging off of his and Harry’s living room wall._

_“What’s the matter?” Harry rounds the couch, handing Louis a cup of tea before settling down next to him._

_“One of the Sub-Ultrons just ran head first into Black Widow’s back. She doesn’t look too good” Louis looks m_ otions towards the screen.

_ “Take that back! She looks fabulous.” Harry shoves his boyfriend playfully. _

_They giggle together momentarily before refocusing their attention on the grave clips of their heroes being pummeled by a rogue robot. Harry grasps Louis’ hand tightly when a Sub-Ultron narrowly misses Captain America’s unforgiving shield and rams its head into the hero's knee and then zooms behind him to go after another Avenger._

_ “Oh no, he’s limping!” Harry’s death grip on Louis’ hand clasps impossibly tighter, nearly cutting off the blood flow from Louis’ wrist to his fingers. _

_ “You probably would be too,” Louis comments back. _

_“I can’t watch this any more.” Harry momentarily buries his face into the crook of his boyfriend’s neck to shield hi_ s _eyes from the morbid clips on screen._

_ “Go on to bed, love. I’ll be up shortly.” Louis turns his head to kiss Harry’s temple before giving him a gentle nudge. _

_ Harry begrudgingly stands from the couch and reaches his arms above his head in a stretch. Louis takes a brief glance at the strip of skin (it always shows between the seam of his shirt and the waist of his pants every time Harry stretches) before averting his eyes back to the disastrous reels.  _

_ Harry leans down and kisses Louis’ cheek before whispering in his ear, “Don’t stay up too late. I know how you get when the Avengers are on.” _

_Harry gives Louis a sw_ eet _peck on the lips before shuffling off to their bed._

_ Louis ended up watching the stream until it eventually ended late into the night when the Avengers got the victory. The heroes won, but not without pain and destruction. The newcomer, Quicksilver, was shot and the news stations have yet to release anything on his current condition. _

  
  


_Satisfied and put at ease that a manic robot wasn’t going to take over the world and rain hellfire and ravoc, Louis makes_ _his way to their bedroom._

_ “You don’t listen very well.” Harry says when he feels the mattress beneath him dip with the added weight of his  boyfriend. _

_ “What are you on about?” Louis tucks himself beneath the cotton comforter before wrapping himself around Harry’s back. _

_ “I told you to not stay up late.” Harry huffs, grabbing Louis’ smaller hand and bitting at it. _

“ _Ouch! What was that for?” Louis recoils his hand and brings it towards his chest._

“ _For not listening to me.” Harry tells._

_“I’ll show you!” Louis tickles Harry’s sides until he’s breathless and begging for mercy._

_“Okay, okay! I’m sorry!” Harry cries, tears of laughter springing out the corners of his eyes._

_ “Shows you right for biting me, you little wanker.” Louis rewraps himself around Harry as they settle down, before they both drift off to sleep.  _

_🪞_

_  
  
  
_

_Louis startles awake after a particularly odd dream. He had been Iron Man? It was a bit hazy, he remembers living in Stark Tower, but was actually referred to as Tommo Tower. He also remembers having this weird romantical connection with Captain America, but it wasn’t the Captain America he looked up to all his life_

_The blurry images of his favorite hero were altered slightly. Long brown curls rested on blue leather-clad shoulders and green eyes hidden behind a cowl. It was such a beautifully painted picture, that Louis wishes he could fall back asleep to catch another glimpse. Unfortunately for him, he wasn’t going to be sleeping for a while._

_Grunting, Louis wakes reluctantly. Feeling for his boyfriend in the space beside him, he startles when his hand lands on something that he hasn’t touched in years. A set of boobs. Confused, Louis retracts his hand quickly as an excited, high pitched squeal comes from beside him._

_“Lou!” The person beside him giggles, “Warn a girl before you get handsy with her so early in the morning!”_

_Louis springs out of bed, scrambling to the floor, trying to get as far away from the interloper as possible. As he scootches away, he glares up at the women in his bed._

_“What the bloody hell?” Louis voices his confusion aloud._

_The woman in his bed was a familiar woman that he’s seen a couple of times alongside Iron Man. Tony Stark’s former assistant and current girlfriend, Pepper Potts._

_“What the matter with you?” Pepper, asks as she crawls over the bed towards Louis._

_Louis panics, not knowing what happened the night prior, he starts to scream at the woman in his bed “Get out! Get out!”_

_Terrified, the woman retreats and backs away towards the door, “Are drinking again, Louis?”_

_ “Drinking again”  what the hell was that supposed to mean? He doesn’t recall ever quitting drinking. “Out!” Louis shouts at the woman again. _

_“I don’t know why I deal with your bullshit, Lou. I should’ve just stayed as your assistant!” She says before stomping out of the room._

_Louis sighs and takes in his surroundings. Where the hell was he? Louis looks around and. starts panicking all over again. The ceiling to floor windows show the city below him, and it isn’t the city he fell asleep in last night. The large bedroom sure as hell wasn’t his and Harry’s from their LA home, nor was it any room from either of their various houses around the world. It also looks too large and posh to be a hotel room. Even the penthouse of the most extravagant hotels were nothing compared to this._

_“Where the hell am I?” Louis wonders aloud._

_“Morning Boss, you are currently in Avengers Tower, Manhattan, New York. Would you like the weather and time, sir?” A calm woman's voice comes from the ceiling._

_Louis nearly jumps out of his skin, “Who the fuck are you? Where the fuck are you?”_

_“I’m F.R.I.D.A.Y. I am everywhere you have installed me, the speakers in the ceiling, your Tommo Phone, and all of your technology that you have programmed me into.” The voice explains._

_“Friday? What kind of name is that?”_

_“You have told me that it stands for Female Replacement Intelligent Digital Assistant Youth. I am the replacement for your former A.I., JARVIS, when you and Dr. Malik installed him into Vision.”_

_“Dr. Malik? Jarvis? Vision? Who the hell is that?” Louis brow furrows in confusion, before remembering the bright red robot looking thing with a yellow dot on his head fighting alongside the Avengers._

_“Vision is the holder and protector of the Mind Stone,” The voice explains cooly, “And JARVIS was your A.I before myself. JARVIS stands for Just A Rather Very Intelligent System. You named him after your childhood butler, Edwin Jarvis.”_

_“Butler? Mum could never afford a butler growing up. She could hardly feed us.” Louis counters._

_“On the contrary, your mother and father were quite wealthy, and often spoiled you as a child.”_

_“Uh, Friday?” Louis questions the A.I in the ceiling._

_“Yes, boss?”_

_“Where’s Harry?” Louis asks, hoping that his boyfriend is someone near._

_“Captain Styles is currently in his apartment in Washington, D.C. Would you like me to call him for you?”_

_“Please.” Louis breathes a sigh of relief._

_The familiar sounds of a phone ringing plays through the speakers above._

_“L-Lou?” Harry’s uneasy voice echoes throughout the room._

_“It’s me Haz, it’s me.” Louis tries to comfort._

_“W-where are you? W-where am I?”_

_“The voice in the ceiling says I’m in New York and you’re in D.C. apparently.”_

_Louis can hear the surprised gasp front the other end of the line. It’s not like he can blame Harry, he felt the same mere minutes ago._

_“What happened? How did we get here?” Harry asks, “Shit!”_ _The sound of something shattering comes through the line._

_“Hazza?” Louis calls out to his boyfriend, concerned._

_“I think I just broke this kitchen counter!” Harry shouts._

_“You did what?”_

_“I was just grabbing on to it and it shattered in my hands!”_

_Louis goes to respond but is sent into a fit of coughs. He desperately clutches at his chest, but nearly cries out when he grabs a handful of something metal lodged in his sternum._

_“Louis?” Harry asks, concerned._

_“What the fuck is that?” Louis asks no one in particular._

_“That is your arc reactor.” The A.I. replies._

_“My what?”_

_“Do you have a,” Harry pauses to ask FRIDAY her name, “A FRIDAY as well Lou?”_

_“Uh yeah, apparently I made her,” Louis responds begrudgingly._

_“This is a dream right? Like I’m dreaming right now, correct,” Harry questions._

_“Afraid not love, unless we’re stuck in a crazy dream together.” Louis answers before peaking down his shirt at the thing sticking out of his chest._

_“Ah! Why the hell is it glowing?”_

_“It’s keeping you alive.” FRIDAY replies helpfully._

_“Wait! Iron Man!” Harry exclaims over the speakers._

_“What about him?” Louis continues eye the glow of the arc reactor, daring to touch the sensitive skin tissue growing around it, connecting it to his chest._

_“It’s you Louis! You’re Iron Man!” Harry yells animatedly._

_“Ha ha very funny, H.” Louis responds sarcastically._

_“Captain Styles is correct, you are Iron Man ” FRIDAY responds._

_“Captain Styles? What is that supposed to mean?” Harry questions desperately._

_“You’re Captain America, sir.” The A.I informs._

_“N-no, I can’t be-.” Harry stammers._

_ “ Incoming call from Liam Payne.”  Overrides the rest of Harry’s words. _

_“I’ll call you right back baby, Liam is trying to call me. Okay?” Louis asks his boyfriend._

_“O-okay.” Harry answers before the call ends._

_Before Liam’s call connects, the A.I informs, “I have taken the liberty to send an Aven-Jet to pick up Captain Styles and bring him to the tower.”_

_“Thank you, Friday.”_

_“Of course, boss. That’s what I’m here for.” The A.I pauses momentarily, “I’ll put Mr. Payne through.”_

_A moment goes by before a frantic voice comes through on the speakers, “Louis? Please tell me that’s you.”_

_“It’s me, Payno.” Louis responds, as he walks out to the living room and takes a much needed rest on the couch._

_“Tell me you’re not an Avenger too.” Liam’s panic seeps into his voice._

_“Afraid so, Harry is as well.”_

_“How is this even possible?” Liam desperately asks._

_“Not a clue.” Louis sighs, “So which one are you?”_

_“Hawkeye apparently.” Liam tells._

_“How’d you figure that one out?”_

_“Woke up this morning in some ranch next to a random woman. She must’ve thought I had a concussion ‘cause she was explaining everything really slowly like I had brain damage. She said that I should take it easy after that blast I took to the head yesterday.” Liam explains._

_“So, that could mean anything.”_

_“Don’t be daft Lou. Plus I saw some pictures of me on the walls. I was all decked out in Hawkeyes gear.”_

_“Damn.” Louis sighs._

_“Well if I’m Hawkeye, who are you?” Liam asks after a heavy pause._

_“Iron Man and Harry’s Captain America.”_

_“Harry’s British! How could he be Captain America?” Liam exclaims._

_“Right!” Louis agrees._

_“Any words from Nialler or Zayn?” Louis inquires._

_“Oh yeah, both were proper freaked. Zayn in the Hulk and Niall is well Niall, I suppose. He doesn’t have an alias apparently. I think he’s the equivalent of Thor.”_

_Louis snorts, it sort of made sense that Zayn was Hulk, being the usually docile and calm one. Louis supposes that the rest of them needed to keep him happy and calm so he doesn’t get green. It also made sense that Niall would be the one to be an ancient God. He was always extremely rowdy, even if unintentionally. He often reminded Louis of an Irish Thor, based off of the hilarious interviews of the god he had once watched._

_“Funny, innit?” Liam breaks Louis' train of thought._

_“Sort of, in some twisted, fucked up way.” Louis answers._

_Louis rubs a heavy hand over his face, trying to will himself to wake up if this was indeed a dream, “Uh, I guess you guys should come to my tower so we can figure out what’s next.”_

_“You have your own tower?” Liam questions, the surprise evident through the line._

_“Obviously, I’m a billionaire, of course I have a tower, Payno.”_

_“So how am I getting to this “tower” then?”_

_“Uh, Friday?” Louis asks the ceiling._

_“I can send an Aven-jet to Payne farm as well if you’d like.” FRIDAY answers._

_“Who are you talking to?” Liam asks._

_“My A.I.”_

_“I’m not even gonna ask.”_

_“It’s best if you don’t,” Louis sighs, “Don’t be alarmed if some ginormous aircraft lands in your yard, I’m sending it to you.”_

_“Uh okay. What if the lady, uh my wife, asks where I’m going?”_

_“I don’t know, just tell her its official Avengers business. Top secret and classified.” Louis supplies._

_“Should we pick up Nialler and Zayn as well?”_

_“Good idea. Friday, can you help us out?”_

_“Already located Niall and Dr. Malik, currently rerouting the Aven-jet.” The A.I chimes in._

_“Give them a ring back, so they don’t freak when they see a fuckin’ rocketship in their yard.” Louis instructs._

_“Will do, see you in a bit Louis.”_

_The line goes dead and Louis has barely a moment to breathe before FRIDAY’s voice echoes through the room._

_“Incoming call from Captain Styles, boss. Would you like me to put you through?”_

_“Please, Friday.” Louis breathes._

_The line barely connects before Harry is freaking out again, “Lou? Why is there a spaceship- looking thing in the front of this apartment building? Is it aliens? Oh my God, I’m not ready to fight aliens. I don't know how to control this body, shit! Holy fuck, you have to see this body, Lou. It’s massive! Sorry but if you’re the same size, then there is no way you could even top me in this body. Its so large, Lou! I think I might have a nicer ass than you now. Is that even possible? I don’t think so, but its pretty close.”_

_“Woah, slow down love,” Louis interrupts Harry’s nervous rambling, “First off, the space ship isn’t aliens Harry, its a jet to bring you to me,” Louis can hear Harry breathe a sigh of relief, “And second, I don’t care what the super soldier serum did to your body, there is no way that your ass is better than mine.”_

_Harry lets out an airy chuckle, “You’re right, nothing beats your ass.”_

_“Damn straight!” Louis yells playfully, “Now get on that jet so I can see this new ass of yours.”_

_“Okay, okay. I’m going.”_

_“Love you Haz,”_

_“Love you too, see ya in a bit.”_

_“See ya.” The line ends and Louis tries to take a moment to breathe before his curiosity gets the better of him._

_“Friday?”_

_“Yes boss?” The A.I answers._

_“Who exactly are all of the Avengers?”_

_“Well, the original Avengers are made up of six heroes. You, Louis Tomlinson, as Iron Man. Captain Harry Styles, as Captain America. Special Agent, Liam Payne, as Hawkeye. Dr. Zayn Malik, as the Hulk. Niall Horan, son of Odin and god of thunder. And Special Agent, Bebe Rhexa, as Black Widow. You are overseen by the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D, Director James Corden.”_

_“No shit.” Louis deadpans, not believing that Bebe Rhexa is stuck in this mess alongside them. He couldn’t help but let out a faint chuckle when he heard that James Corden was their supervisor and director._

_“Since your battle in New York, four more young heroes have joined your initiative. There is Luke Hemmings as Spiderman. Michael Clifford as Quicksilver. Calum Hood as Antman. And Ashton Irwin as Deadpool, although he isn’t publicly recognized as an Avenger due to his skeptical past and mercenary ways.”_

_Louis sighs, “Damn it, not the 5SOS boys, ugh!”_

_After a prolonged silence, Louis speaks up again, “Can I get an Aven-Jet for those guys as well, please?”_

_“Right away, Boss.”_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Well? Any thoughts? Let me know!


End file.
